How A Heart Breaks
by 0x0xLOVE and WARx0x0
Summary: [She would’ve noticed that this child sitting next to her wasn’t the same boy she’d known just seven months ago. This boy was broken and breaking, if that was possible.]Sequel to Only Love Can Break Your Heart. READ & REVIEW! O N S H O R T H I A T U S.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Need Guidance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of its contents, storylines, characters, or settings. **

** I DO own Raine, Rebecca, Ms. Aggen, and all other characters made up by ME. **

**(This disclamer goes for all chapters of this story.)**

****

**_Okay! Here we go:) THE SEQUEL! Everybody SCREAM! LoL! No just kidding, just kidding:p _**

**_There'll be a few new characters, a musical (hehe), some twists (I don't think there's too many), and some more brotherly love for all you brotherly love fans out there!_**

**_It'd be a really really good idea to read Only Love Can Break Your Heart before reading this. Or else you just won't understand it_**

_**This story takes place in September of the following year (well it starts there) during the first week of school. So in other words we skipped the summer and went straight to fall. **_

**_Anyway...here's Chapter 1! (YAY!)_**

_Chapter 1:_

Cody Martin slouched down on the padded seat in Ms. Aggen, the school guidance counselor's, office. Ms. Aggen sat across from him, hands neatly folded atop a portfolio, which he assumed was his file. She usually tried to appear cheerful and pleasant but today he took special notice of the frown playing her lips where usually only a smile would reside.

"Cody…" Ms. Aggen said, leaning forward in her seat, "I want you to tell me why you hit Drew."

Yes. It was true. He'd gotten into, yet another, fight with Drew.

"_But it's not my fault…" _He insisted to himself, _"Drew started the whole thing…"_

_

* * *

He'd been standing with Raine and Rebecca by his locker, shortly before their sixth period class. Drew and his 'posse' had been standing a couple of feet away at Drew's locker. And that's when the taunting began…_

_"Ya know…I heard Clone # 1's sick today…" Drew had remarked casually. That's what he preferred to call them- Clone 1 and Clone 2- as if they didn't have real names. _

_He remembered feeling his blood start to boil at the mention of his twin brother's absentee, again. He'd gripped the book he held fiercely and clenched his jaw tightly, as he waited for Drew to continue, completely ignoring Raine and Rebecca's retorts over tests the first week of school. _

_"Really?" One of the many members of Drew's posse asked._

_Drew'd nodded, "Yeah…ya know," He said seeming to think something over, "I don't think he's really sick." _

"WHAT!" _Cody's thoughts exploded. _

_"I dunno, man. He **was** in the hospital last year, remember? I don't think he'd fake it." Another member noted._

_"'Course I remember." Drew retorted, "But that was what? 4 months ago? Besides this is the **other** one we're talking about." He gestured towards Cody and the posse shrugged and nodded, clearly agreeing._

_"I think," Drew continued, "he's playin hooky and Clone #1 over there's just covering for him..."_

_At this, Cody's jaw dropped to the floor. He shoved the book he'd been holding into his locker and began to stomp over to Drew. _

_"Cody!" Rebecca shouted after him. Raine grabbed his arm and turned him around._

_"Ignore them, Cody. He doesn't know what he's talking about." She said firmly. _

_"I can't." He muttered simply and walked away from her._

_He shoved his way through the posse and slammed Drew into his own locker. Drew had seemed surprised and Cody greedily used that as his advantage. He kicked Drew **hard **in the shins, hoping he broke his leg, and punched him in the face, hoping it left a permanent bruise. Drew fell to the floor and Cody tackled him, ignoring Rebecca and Raine's shrieks of disapproval. He kept him pinned to the floor, punching him harder and harder…_

* * *

"Cody! I asked you a question and I expect an answer!" Cody snapped back to reality and shrugged limply.

"I dunno…"

"Cody…" He heard the distinct frustration in Ms. Aggens voice. "Is everything OK?"

Cody shifted uncomfortably in his chair. How come teachers always had to ask questions like this?

"Yes..." he mumbled, hoping he sounded convincing enough for her.

Ms. Aggens sighed, frustrated. "At home?" She asked.

"Yeah…" was his one word answer.

"How about at school? Everything OK here?"

"Yes." Cody lied again.

"What about Zack? I noticed he wasn't in school today. Is everything OK with him?"

_"Here we go again…"_ Cody thought grimly. _"Why does everything about me have to be about Zack too?" _

He nodded, "Zack's fine."

Ms. Aggens performed a frustrated sigh, which Cody felt everyone exaggerated way too much, and wrote something down in his file. Probably something like 'Fails to communicate freely,' or 'Chronically depressed.' The same thing everyone else said.

She closed the portfolio and looked up at him,

"You can go now." She said looking at him, possibly concerned. He couldn't be sure. He avoided her eyes as he got up and walked from the room, closing the door behind him. He heard her sigh in frustration again. He leaned against the wall adjoining the door and inhaled deeply. It was going to be a long night, and he knew it.

_**Reviews please:)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Anger Management

**Hey! Sorry it took so long. I had a term paper due on Friday and didn't get around to typing up more until yesterday (yes-tar-day.) Anywaysss here's Chapter 2. It's really really long...it took like 2 pages up in Word. Also please read _The Moment We Met._**

_Chapter 2:_

Cody arrived at their suite at 3:15, which- considering their school was let out at 2:30- was late for him. Zack was sitting on the couch watching TV. He glanced up, however, when Cody entered and switched off the television.

"Hey…" Zack greeted, his voice strained, the effect of an awful sore throat which had kept him home that day.

"Hi…" Cody answered as he flopped onto the couch next to his twin. "What were you watching?"

Zack shrugged.

"Nothing…why were you late?" He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Stupid guidance counselor wanted to talk to me."

"About…?"

"Something."

Zack didn't buy that for one second. He emitted a look which clearly stated- It's more than something and you and I both know that.

Cody looked away as he answered, "I got into a fight with Drew." He said softly.

Zack sighed in frustration, something Cody'd grown to hate.

"Stop it!" Cody snapped, glaring at his brother.

Zack stared at Cody, bewildered.

"Just STOP!" He shouted and stormed off to their room filled with utter disgust, leaving Zack to watch from the couch feeling a sense of complete helplessness.

* * *

"Cody! Time for dinner!" Carey called later, softly knocking on the twins' door. There was no answer and she turned away and joined Zack at the table, figuring he'd be out in a few minutes. But they waited and a few minutes passed. Carey turned to Zack,

"Would you go get your brother, please?" she asked him.

"No." He said rather flatly.

"Come on, Zack. You're throat hurts not your legs…"

"How do you know?" He retorted.

Carey frowned at him.

"I could've completely lost the ability to use my legs." He told her, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly.

"I saw you walk to the table," Carey reminded him, "Now go!"

"Well maybe it just…"

"GO!"

Zack frowned but got up and reluctantly went into his room.

Cody was lying on his bed, staring at the wall, a scowl perfectly set on his face.

"It's time for dinner."

Silence.

"Cody, it's time for dinner."

Nothing.

"Cody! It's time for dinner!"

When Cody didn't answer after the third time Zack approached the bed and gently shook him, taking a wild guess he might have fallen asleep- though he highly doubted it.

He was right.

Cody shot up and slapped his hand away. "I'M NOT HUNGRY!" He near shouted.

Zack backed off and retreated to the kitchen. Carey looked up expectantly from her seat at the table. He shrugged limply, hoping he seemed convincing that it was no big deal.

"He's not hungry."

* * *

Zack didn't eat much at dinner. When asked why he hesitantly blamed it on his throat, even though he knew he'd lost his appetite when Cody'd come home.

Carey suggested he go down to Rebecca's suite or call Raine or work on homework he needed to make up, not that they had that much, or something; but he declined complaining about a headache and saying he just felt like lying down for a while. He did so until Carey ordered him to go to bed if he felt so awful. He agreed reluctantly, only because he felt so defeated.

"Have you seen my CD player!" Cody snapped as soon as he walked in. He was pawing through his dresser throwing out the contents all over the floor. Cody's entire side of the room was a complete mess.

"No…" Zack replied honestly. He might've borrowed it and forgotten to return it, but he was too exhausted to remember. Cody spun around, nearly knocking over the trophy on his dresser in the process, took one look at his brother and shoved his hand at him, palm up.

"Fork it over!"

"I told you I don't have it!" Zack protested.

"Oh come on, Zack! I'm not stupid! Now hand it over!"

"I told you already I don't have it!" Zack repeated, beginning to get annoyed at his Cody's mistrust.

"Just hand it over! I know you have it!"

Zack stepped up so he and Cody were nose to nose. "I….don't…have….it!" He said, speaking slowly, as if to prove he wasn't stupid…or perhaps that Cody was.

That was it, Cody shoved Zack to the ground and before long they were rolling along shoving and pushing, seemingly trying to see which could plow the other's face into the carpet, all the while screaming over Cody's CD player.

Carey, having heard the extremely loud commotion from the living room, quickly fled to the boys' room to quiet it, or in this case, separate it. She deftly, with a small amount of struggle, pried twin from twin.

"What's going on in here!" She asked, holding one away from the other.

"He started it…" Zack spat out accusingly.

"No** he** started it!"

Carey sighed, "I don't care who started it; I want to know what **happened**!"

"I HATE HIM!" Cody shouted, ignoring his mother's request for information, "He's a poor excuse for a brother! I wish I never had a brother to begin with! I HATE HIM!"

Zack jumped up from the floor, shaking his mother's hand off his collar, and grabbed a pillow and blanket off of his bed and rushed out of the room, tears springing to his eyes.

Carey turned to Cody wearingone of her irritated and angry maternal states, "We need to talk. What's going on with you two today?"

"Nothing…" He muttered and then felt his anger boil again, "Stop saying that! Stop saying 'we need to talk!' We don't! Just leave me alone!" He screamed and shoved her out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Review Please!**

**Fig**


	3. Chapter 3: Just One Martin

**Here we go! Update! WOOOO:) **

**( If you get lost...just go back to the last chapter and try to put two and two together. Otherwise ask me :) )**

_Chapter 3:_

Cody was awakened in the middle of the night by a strange sound he couldn't identify at first. A second later he realized it sounded a lot like someone sniffling. Instinctively he glanced across the room and over to his brother's bed. A flicker ran through him as he noticed Zack wasn't in his bed, and then a flicker of relief as he recalled that Zack was sleeping on the couch. He sighed hesitantly as he lay back down, consistently running the thought that it was nothing through his head.

But when Cody heard it again he knew it wasn't 'nothing.' He bolted from his bed and crept silently into the living room. The sound was coming from the couch and he didn't have to think twice as to what it was.

"Zack…?" He whispered cautiously. Instantly the sniffling sound stopped, which only supported his theory even more. Cody stepped closer, a bit more confidently than before.

"Zack?" He asked again. He didn't even know why he was asking; he knew it was Zack and it almost had to be anyway.

By now he was standing directly in front of the couch facing his brother, who was all curled up, facing the back of the couch, blocking Cody's view to his face.

"Zack?" He repeated a third time, gently touching Zack's shoulder. Zack edged away, not even daring to take a guess at what was going through Cody's mind right then.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Cody asked gently, knowing his brother wasn't going to let him in on anything unless he felt like it. That Cody understood perfectly, since it worked vice-versa as well.

Zack pulled himself up, pulling his legs up under his chin, his arms grasping them tightly. He glanced up at Cody and then back down at his feet, hidden beneath the covers, letting out a strangled sob he'd been attempting to hold in. Cody rubbed his brother's shoulder gently, reassuring him that it was okay to talk about it. And then Zack began speaking, in a still-strained voice that seemed shakier than ever.

"I…I was in the hospital, err you were and Mom and Dad were there." He glanced up as he said 'Dad.' Neither had seen or heard from their father since shortly before Zack had gotten sick. They weren't sure about their mother.

"And you were a baby and M-mom was holding you and they were talking about how cute you were and how you were the perfect baby for them." Zack hesitated before going on, "But I wasn't there. There was just one baby; there was only one Martin."

His mind flashed to a scene in the dream where he'd been looking in on the babies in the nursery. There'd only been one Martin- Cody Andrew Martin.

"And then we were older and nobody knew who I was. Not even Moseby or Maddie or Raine or Rebecca and…and you and Mom and Dad were all living at the Tipton and you were so happy and…"

Cody's thoughts interrupted, _"Oh no…no, no, no! This is all my fault…" _He hugged Zack, who had now been reduced to a continuous stream of tears. "I'm sorry, Zack! I didn't mean what I said! I don't hate you! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…" he whispered, his voice barely audible under the pressure of his tears.

"No it's not!" Cody insisted, "C'mon!" He grabbed Zack's pillow off the couch. "Let's get back to bed." He said with a smile.

Zack got up, grabbing the blanket on his way, and smiled through his tears.

"Okay."

**Was shorter than I expected...it took me like an hour to write though ha. **

**Reviews Please!**

**Fig**


	4. Chapter 4: Martha

**Okaay...finally updated. So sorry guys, I've been super busy with school and this science project thing and yeah our school's like one project after another LOL! Anyways this one has a few author's notes...which I don't usually put but yeah anyways. I brought Martha back into it, as promised. Here's Ch. 4 (and I literally wrote this within the last hour or so)**

**DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER FOUR: I do not own the Guardian Angels name. (It's a place near where I live...well I know there's a place with that name anyways lol)**

_Chapter 4:_

Zack felt much better the following morning. He wasn't exactly sure if it was the relief that those horrid nightmares hadn't held their firm grip on them or the relief that Cody didn't really hate him, or maybe it was just that his throat felt better.

Nether the less there had to be something to diminish his good spirit. And on that particular Friday morning that something happened to be school. Since he'd never had a real vacation he tended to dread it from the time he woke up to the time it ended. Of course you would too if you'd spent the entire summer in school.

Zack did, however, have one good thing to look forward to that day, or one person, Martha. He couldn't be sure why he enjoyed the elderly woman's presence so much, but he did. Perhaps it was that she seemed to understand him, even if she was seventy-eight years old, when no one else could.

He visited her every Friday after school at the Guardian Angels Nursing Home **(A/N: Hehe I got this from a phone book...I think it's the name of a medical center or w/e.)** where she lived. Sometimes he'd stay for just a few minutes; sometimes he'd be there for hours on end- but he'd always go. Every Friday. Always. Zack was positive nothing would be different this week. He was dead wrong.

* * *

"Hey, Martha!" Zack greeted with a smile as he knocked softly on room 287's door at Guardian Angels late that afternoon. Martha looked up at him. She seemed confused for a brief moment but then smiled.

"Is it Friday already?" She asked him.

Zack nodded and sat down in the chair conveniently located next to her bed. Martha spent most of her time in bed or in a wheelchair as the surgery she'd had done on her knees kept her mostly immobile.

"I was sick yesterday…" He told her. Martha's eyebrows furrowed and she seemed bewildered or confused. "I'm fine though." He reassured her, now slightly confused himself. Martha knew he got sick sometimes; he remembered telling her that. She always told him she'd pray for him. Now she was acting odd, like she didn't even know what he was saying or possibly even who he was.

"So umm…how've you been?" Zack asked, glancing around her room, at her collection of clocks. She'd told him once there were eighteen scattered around the room, but he'd only been able to spot fifteen. **(A/N: I met an older lady last year in seventh grade that had this huge collection of clocks. I think she had eighteen anyway that's where that comes from. I have one of them cause she gave like all of them away last year.)**

Martha didn't seem to hear him and was staring around the walls, that bewildered and confused look still on her solemn wrinkled face.

"Martha…" Zack asked slowly, resting his hand ever so softly on hers, "Is everything okay?"

Martha's head snapped back so fast for a second Zack actually thought it was going to snap off. Zack jumped and jerked his hand away.

And then something happened so fast that he didn't even know what was happening until Martha passed out cold. One minute she'd been patting his hand and holding her head with the other, making small gasping noises; the next she was out cold, not responding.

"Martha! Martha! Martha c'mon wake up!" Zack's voice grew panicked as he shook her and attempted to wake her. "Martha! This isn't funny!" Martha was known as a jokester, always making jokes, but Zack was smart enough to know this was no joke.

"HELP! ANYBODY! SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed to the hallway.

**Alright...it's not clear what happened to Martha but it'll be explained in the next chapter. Stay tuned! Hopefully this update'll come faster than the last :)**

**Fig**


	5. Chapter 5: Tears and Hospital Visits

**I have no idea how long this chapter is LOL! But it seemed long to write...I have a couple a notes for all my reviewers/readers though:**

**1. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as I was before. The reason? I had nearly ALL of OLCBYH written before I posted it here. I'd been working on it for about 4 more months before. **

**2. (THIS IS NOT DIRECTED AT ANYONE IN PARTICULAR!) Please do not steal my story ideas. PLEASE. I work very hard on writing this and I do not appreciate my stories being taken. **

**Okay here's Chapter 5 already:)**

_Chapter 5:_

Zack was pacing the hospital waiting room when Carey came bursting through the doors, a worried and anxious look upon her face. Zack sighed with a grimace, he knew he should've told her **why** he needed her to drive halfway across town to the hospital to pick him up. But he knew he'd been way too worried about Martha at that point.

Zack watched as she made her way, pushing a few nurses aside with a muttered _"Excuse me…"_ When Carey finally reached him she pulled him close to her, swallowing him in a deep hug.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked franticly.

Zack nodded, "I'm fine, Mom. But…" his voice trailed of as he glanced around the hospital nervously. He'd always hated hospitals but the two months he'd spent there made it so much worse.

"But what, sweetheart?" Carey asked him softly. She was confused. If Zack was fine, why had he needed her to pick him up at the hospital, of all places?

"M-m-martha had a stroke," he told her, glancing up tearfully. Carey gasped quietly and embraced him once more.

"Oh my God…is she going to be okay?"

Zack shook his head, "They wouldn't tell me. And they wouldn't lemme see her. All they told me was she had a stroke."

_"She's had a stroke, son…she's had a stroke, son." _Was all Zack had heard for the past hour.

"I'm so sorry, Zack." Carey told him; Zack merely nodded.

"Why don't we go home and have the hospital call us if there's any news…would that be okay?" Zack nodded again and they headed to the receptionist's desk.

* * *

Zack was silent the entire drive back to the Tipton, struggling to fight back tears. How could this happen? **Why** was this happening? Was he being punished? He'd asked that last question so often in the past six months he wasn't so sure he wanted the answer anymore.

Carey reached over and patted his arm sympathetically and told him Martha'd be fine. Zack wasn't so sure.

* * *

Cody bombarded them with questions the minute they opened the front door. Zack's response was to shake his head and walk to their room, sharply slamming the door behind him.

Cody turned to their mother with wide, curious eyes, "What's going on?"

Carey sighed and set her purse on the table, "Maybe you should go talk to him…" she said absently, digging through her purse- searching for nothing.

"Okay…" Cody said confused, "but what…"

"Cody, please." Carey interjected, "Just…" She sighed again. "I'm gunna go get ready for my show." She kissed his forehead softly and headed to the bathroom.

"But, Mom!" Cody spun around just in time to see the door close. He sighed and walked into their room.

Zack was lying on his bed, staring at the wall- a position which kept his back to the world and out of reality. It wasn't long before he was interrupted.

"Zack…?" He heard his younger brother's voice break the heavy silence. "What's going on?"

"Martha had a stroke," he said, or attempted to. The words came out as more of a whisper.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Do you wanna talk about it?

Zack shrugged, but sat up and faced his brother's innocent face. Cody looked so calm sitting there the way he was. Zack secretly wished that that expression would stay there all the time, but he knew that it wouldn't last. There were many things that could and had and would tear it off.

"I miss her already." He said softly, casting his eyes downwards.

"It's okay to miss her."

"No it's not! I shouldn't have to miss her! This is so unfair! This **sucks**!" Zack screamed relentlessly.

"Yeah…" Cody agreed awkwardly.

"Why?" Zack continued, "Why is this happening? Why'd it have to happen now of all times? Why!" He yelled until his yells turned to whimpers and Cody held him once more as he cried.

**Reviews Please!**

**Fig**


	6. Chapter 6: Dear God

**_Author's Note:_Kay first of all. Sorry for lack of updates. And I have a confession. I'm ridiculously lazy LOL. But yeah I wrote this the other night and just now got a chance to update it. So anywaaysss hopefully (I say this alot don't I?) this update'll come a whole ton faster as I'm feeling rather inspired. Just depends on how much time I have on my hands. Another thing I've decided to add titles to my chapters because well quite frankly I had an idea for this chapter's title and well yes it just stuck and I didn't wanna let it go unnoticed. Oh one more thing before I actually let you read this chapter (muhahahaha!): If you listen to the Jonas Brother's song _Dear God _it sounds absolutely amazing. If this were ever a movie I'd have this playing in the background but that's like a long shot. Here's Chapter 6:**

_Chapter 6: Dear God_

That night Zack waited until Cody had fallen asleep, which was a good hour as Cody normally grew restless at night when his inner thoughts attacked, to slip out from beneath the covers and reverently kneel beside his bed, hands neatly folded in prayer. Zack didn't exactly have a specific religion- well he was a Christian and he believed in God and angels and all of that but he nor his mother or brother rarely attended Church services, except perhaps on Christmas and Easter. So he knew close to nothing where prayer was concerned. But he knew enough to know that if you closed your eyes and started talking, sometimes God answered. Sometimes God answered your prayers.

"Dear God…" He began, cautiously keeping his voice down so as not to wake Cody.

"Please help M-Martha." His voice was beginning to shake, "S-she's in the hospital. 'Cause she had a…a stroke."

It seemed the more he had to say that word, the harder it became.

"And…she's not doing so great." This was true. A nurse had called to give them an update shortly before dinner. Zack hadn't been hungry anyway.

"A-and she always prayed for me, w-when I was sick. So I guess it's my turn, right?" He glanced up and then back down at his folded hands.

"I-I dunno what I'll do if I lose her. S-she's one of my best friends. So you have to help her…y-you just **have** to!"

And then Zack broke down crying, for the third time in just two days. His head dropped into his arms as wracking sobs shook his body and tears made their way down his distraught face. He couldn't and didn't stop them. It felt good in a strange sort of way to get everything out, even if he still felt miserable on the inside.

He didn't realize just how hard, how loud, he'd been crying until he felt a soft, gentle hand on his shoulder and glanced up to find Carey looking down at him, worriedly.

"Honey…is everything alright?" She inquired gently. Zack didn't nod 'yes' or shake his head 'no.' In fact, he didn't say anything at all.

"Zack…" Carey whispered, pulling him to her. He was taking this awfully hard, perhaps harder than he really ought to. She wordlessly held him and listened to his muffled sobs as his tears soaked into her robe.

"Shhh…" She shushed him gently, "Everything's gunna be okay. Martha's going to be fine. You'll see."

"Promise?" Zack whimpered, looking up at her.

"I promise." Carey assured him thoughtfully as she cradled him, rocking him back and forth and back and forth. And when he had calmed, she tucked him back into bed and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Zack. I love you." She whispered and left the room quietly, glancing over at Cody who was in such a deep sleep he hadn't heard a word anyone had said. She smiled small, she was glad. The door clicked shut.

Zack closed his eyes and turned over on his side, silently whispering one word, "Amen."

**Reviews PLEASE!**

**Fig :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Stroke by Stroke

**Author's Note:Okay...sooOOOooooo LOL! Alright yeah I haven't updated in like...EVER? ha. But yeah...alright. I don't have an excuse blah blah blah. Hopefully since Easter break is in like...2 days I'll get some written on Thursday or Friday. (Note: HOPEFULLY) And I gotta couple a words ta say LOL. **

**1. I'm changing the disclaimer. Not on the first chapter, but it'll go into effect as of now. I DO NOT own Rebecca. I own most of her personality and all of her lines and such, but I did NOT make up her character. Sarah, the girl who originally role-played as Rebecca, owns her. No Sarah did not complain. I just feel that I don't have the right to take Rebecca. Okay that sounds weird. Oh and just as another note, Sarah DID give me permission to use Rebecca in this story. **

**2. I have a couple of funny moments. I kept messing up when I was writing this chapter. LOL! Alright here we go:**

** a. I meant to write "so much worse" and instead I wrote "so much horse." I don't even KNOW what I was thinking lol!**

** b. I meant to write "heart beat" and instead wrote "heart bed." ? lol!**

** c.I meantto write "the tears were already making their way down his face." and instead wrote "the tears werealready makingtheir way down their..." and then I got myself. TEARS HAVE FACES! LOL!**

**3. This chapter is entitled "Stroke by Stroke" for obvious reasons.**

**Done okay here, enjoy, be merry. Alright here:**

_Chapter 7: Stroke by Stroke_

Zack slept in late the following morning. When he finally trudged out to the living room, he found Cody comfortably seated upon the couch, his math textbook on his lap and a frown furrowing his brow.

Zack rolled his eyes playfully, _"Who does homework on a Saturday?"_

And just when a smile had appeared on his face, it was chased away by the remembrance of what had happened the previous day. Martha.He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten. He wanted to slap himself. Instead he fell into a chair at the kitchen table, letting his head fall into his hands.

* * *

Zack visited Martha at the hospital twice that weekend, once on Saturday and once on Sunday, staying for hours on end, until his mother or the doctors forced him to leave. Sometimes Cody went with him, or Rebecca, or Raine. And sometimes all four went together. Either way it still hurt to go and broke his heart to see Martha the way she was, all hooked up to a million machines. It brought back memories he'd been trying to forget.

One of the doctors had told him Martha may have suffered brain damage. She also might have paralyzed her entire right side. He was told Martha was lucky he'd been there. At least he'd done something.

But it was Monday and he had to go back to school, for six hours- six long, long hours. He wouldn't be able to see Martha until after school. He went anyway, that day and the next and the next, while Martha lay alone in hospital bed, mostly irresponsive to anything happening around her.

Zack refused to talk about it, not even to Cody or his mother. Even though he knew they'd understand.

He felt horrible, absolutely horrible. He didn't think anything could be worse, except for that horrible thought that wouldn't leave him alone. Martha could…could…die. And then all of a sudden, it got worse- so much worse.

* * *

They got the call late Thursday evening. Dinner was done, dishes were washed, and Cody was at Rebecca's helping her study for her math test. Zack had been in his room, doodling all over his notebook, neglecting the pile of homework cluttering his desk. Just as he was about to fall asleep of pure boredom, the phone rang. He heard the distinct click as his mother picked it up and then her voice as she answered.

"Hello?"

His heart began to pound hard in his chest.

"_It could be anyone," _he reminded himself, _"Or it could be about Martha." _Since Zack visited her every day, there was no need for the nurse to call…unless something happened. There was silence from Carey's side of the conversation. Zack put down his pen and crept closer to the door so as to hear better.

"Oh…" He heard finally, "Alright…Y-yes of course…Thank you." There was a click as Carey hung up.

"Zack!"

Zack's chest tightened at the call of his name. Slowly, he opened the door.

"Yeah?" He asked, pretending he hadn't heard a word, hadn't been eavesdropping.

Carey motioned him towards her. He did so. She sat down in a chair and held him at arms length, "Zack…I…"

Zack's heart beat sped up.

"Zack…Martha…she…"

"_No…Oh, God…please no…"_

"Martha had another stroke, Zack, shortly after you left. And…s-she's getting worse. I'm so sorry, honey. I…"

"No…" Zack whispered, interrupting, "No…"

"Zack…"

"No…" he repeated, lifting his head to look at her, "NO! You promised!"

"What!"

"You PROMISED!" he screamed, trying to break free of her firm grasp.

"What did I promise?"

"You promised! You-you said Martha was going to be fine! You said everything'd be okay!"

"Zack…"

"YOU PROMISED!" The tears were already making their way down his face, "Martha's not fine now, is she! And nothing's going to be okay! NOTHING!" Zack shook her off completely, making a run for the door, slamming it shut behind him. He ran to the elevator and slammed his hand against the 'close door' button at least five times and then 'lobby.'

As the elevator began it's decent, he sat down, pulling his legs up to his chest, silently whispering,

"No…no…no…" through the elevator's dings at the next twenty-two floors. He was shaking involuntarily, even though the elevator was the perfect temperature.

The elevator eventually came to a halting stop and the doors slid open. Gathering himself together, he hurriedly made his way to the doors.

"Zack!" he heard Maddie shout his name, but he didn't dare turn around or stop.

"ZACK!" He heard her shout again and broke into a run.

"Zack! No running in the lobby!" He heard Moseby yell. He shoved open the door and a blast of warm, September air hit him full-on, startling him. In the same instant, he felt Maddie grab hold of him and turn him around.

"Zack, what's wrong?"

Zack shook his head and turned to go.

"Zack…" Maddie whispered and turned him round once more.

"I…it's Martha," He told her tearfully, She-she had another stroke. She's getting…she's getting worse."

"Oh, Zack…" Maddie murmured as she embraced him, letting his tears soak into her Tipton uniform without a care. She recalled how upset she'd been when her Nana had died. Martha was like a grandmother to Zack. He talked about her all the time.

"It's okay, Zack." She told him quietly, "Martha'll be fine."

"That's what everyone says. She's not fine now."

"But she will be. At least…we can hope she will."

**Reviews PLEASE!**

**Fig**


	8. Chapter 8: Stupid

_**Author's Note:** Alright so it's been what? A month? Two? Ha. Well...for starters...I'm very very very very very very sorry that I haven't updated sooner. But as an 8th grader your last two months are quite busy what with projects and planning for graduation and all of that. But I suppose that's no excuse. But...if it helps...this chapter is _very_ long. _**Very**_ long. So anyways here it is...chapter 8. I'm hoping it's as good as the other chapters...but it might not be. Chapter 9 will be up sooner as school is over now (Yay!) so I'll have more time to write. Here you are. Enjoy:_

_Chapter 8: Stupid_

Zack woke up the following morning with a ridiculously annoying headache. He groaned irritably and rolled over in his bed, shoving his head deep into the pillow, half wishing it would suffocate him.

"Stupid crying," He muttered angrily as he slowly lifted his head from the pillow, shoving it out of the way so that it hit the bike the twins were forced to share and knocking it (the bike that is) into the dresser which produced a rather large crash which woke Cody.

"Zack, what's wrong?" Cody asked, startled. Zack groaned again as he climbed out of bed and set the bike back in its proper place, carelessly tossing his pillow back onto his bed. He ignored Cody's interrogations as he left the room.

"Stupid bike. Stupid Cody."

* * *

"Hey!" Rebecca greeted cheerily as she caught up with Zack shortly after third period, "Whoa…what's up with you?" She asked curiously as Zack tore apart his locker in search of his English book. Before he had the chance to answer, however, Cody came tearing through the doors at the end of the hall. He was about to go straight past them when Zack caught him sharply by the elbow and pulled him back.

"What's going on?" Zack asked, releasing his younger brother. Cody glanced fearfully around and worked on getting his breathing back to normal.

"Drew…Drew's looking for me," He managed to get out finally. Zack frowned.

"Why?"

Cody stared at his brother curiously.

"He's been looking for me all week," He told his bewildered brother, "Now uhhh…if you'll excuse me…I lost him in the next hall and uhhh…I have to go."

Zack nodded blindly as he released Cody who ran off in the opposite direction. _"Have I really been _that_ worried about Martha? That I forgot about Cody?" _He thought miserably.

"Stupid worrying," He mumbled.

"Zack, are you okay?" Rebecca asked, worry evident in her voice. Zack nodded again as he slammed his locker door shut and walked off to his fourth period class, shaking his head as he went.

* * *

Zack sat slumped over his books in his history class about two hours later, just about asleep when,

"Zackary Martin?" Zack jumped and lifted his head from his books as he glanced quickly about the classroom.

"Huh?" He said stupidly. The class snickered. Mr. Wilson frowned at him, sighing as Zack continued to stare around the room hoping to find the answer in one of his peers' faces.

"Zack…" Mr. Wilson repeated, "Your answer please?"

"Uhmmm…"

Mr. Wilson sighed, "Miss Hoyt can you help Mr. Martin?"

"Jimmy Carter served as president from January 20, 1977 to January 20th, 1981," A girl in the second row answered. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Very good, Cess. Thank you. Moving on…" Mr. Wilson turned to write something on the chalkboard and Cody turned to Zack from the front of the room, puzzled. He knew very well that Zack knew those dates. After all, President Carter was his favorite president and he drilled Zack with facts about him all the time. Zack shrugged and slouched lower in his seat.

"Stupid Carter. Stupid Cess. Stupid history."

* * *

Zack left history twenty minutes later with a frown on his face. It wasn't that he really _cared_ for school or getting answers right, he just didn't find it amusing being humiliated in front of the entire class, especially when he wasn't doing the humiliating.

As he was heading to his locker he noticed a crowd of boys surrounding the bulletin board by the school office. Finding this kind of weird, Zack edged his way through the crowd to find the source that was attracting the crowd. This turned out to be a sign which read in bold letters:

**Boys' Basketball Tryouts**

**September 12, 2005**

**4:30 P.M. **

**Gym A**

"You gunna try-out?" asked a voice from behind him. Zack whirled around to come face to face with Bob, whom he'd hardly spoken to all year standing behind him, also checking out the sign. He shook his head slowly in response and made his way out of the crowd.

He knew he couldn't possibly play, let alone even try-out. Running was pretty tough and besides that he'd probably miss at least half the practices because he'd be sick. He really did want to though.

"Stupid try-outs," He muttered as he kicked a stray pencil lying on the ground, sending it skittering down the hall.

* * *

"Hey!" Raine greeted brightly as Cody came, or rather ran, up to her locker near the end of the day. He glanced around himself for about a minute.

"Drew still after you?"

Cody nodded.

"I told you not to do it."

Cody stopped abruptly in his glancing, "You wouldn't understand, Raine."

Raine rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "You guys walking home today?"

Cody shrugged. Last year they'd walked to and from school every single day. But lately, Carey seemed to show up conveniently after school, "Hope not." If they were, it would be the perfect time for Drew to return his punch.

"Okay…well I have to find Rebecca so I guess I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah…" Cody said with a nod as she turned and started to walk down the hall, "Raine wait!"

Raine stopped.

"If you see Zack, will you try to talk to him for me?"

"Why? Did something happen?" Raine asked, a bit startled.

Cody nodded, "Martha had another stroke last night and I…I'm worried about him.

"Oh…" Raine said with clear understanding, "Yeah. Yeah I can."

"Okay."

Raine turned to go again.

"Raine?"

"Yeah?" She asked turning around again.

"Thanks."

* * *

Zack shoved his science book into his locker some time later, scowling furiously when it wouldn't fit right and caused a bunch of papers and books to topple out of the locker, scattering all over the hall.

"Stupid locker," He muttered under his breath as he rushed to gather them.

A familiar hand reached out and grabbed a handful of papers.

"Thanks, Raine," Zack mumbled, taking them from her. Raine smiled and then wrinkled up her nose at the sight of his locker.

"It's only been two weeks of school," she pointed out, "Your locker's a mess."

"Thanks for the update," Zack muttered, shoving more papers into his locker.

"Cody told me about…" Raine began.

"Martha?" He finished for her. She nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Zack."

Zack nodded silently.

"But she's gunna be okay, ya know?"

He shrugged, "That's what everyone keeps saying…but…they don't really know.

"Well of course they don't!" Raine told him and then softened her voice, "But…you've gotta have _some_ faith. I mean we had faith you were gunna get better…and you did."

"My situation was a whole lot different, Raine. And…I'm not entirely better."

Raine frowned slightly, "But you're alive aren't you? A lot of people said you wouldn't be."

Silence fell between the two as Zack recalled this thought.

"Cody's worried about you," Raine told him after a few minutes.

Zack didn't say anything.

"Zack, she _is_ gunna be okay."

"Swear?" He asked, looking up at her.

Raine shook her head, "I can't swear to it…but…she _is_. I can feel it."

Zack nodded, feeling a bit better. He picked up the last of the papers and slammed his locker shut.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Cody paced the mostly deserted school parking lot. Zack let out a loud groan from behind him.

"Can't we just walk home? It's not _that_ big of a deal, Cody."

Cody shook his head briskly, "No…she's been coming all week. What makes today any different?"

"It's Friday," Zack pointed out, "She probably has to rehearse for her show tonight."

Cody shrugged. He knew Zack was right. Their mother did have to rehearse sometime. And he had a feeling she hadn't done any all week. He was about to say this when he say something that froze him to the spot. Drew and his group were walking towards them menacingly. Without stopping to think he screamed, "RUN!" and took off.

Quickly processing this, Zack, Raine, and Rebecca took off after him- their feet pounding the asphalt, backpacks clanging against their backs.

Cody bolted around a corner and down the next street, having absolutely no clue where he was going. All he cared about was getting away from Drew. He could hear the others' voices behind him.

"Turn here, Cody!" came Rebecca's directions. She'd lived in Boston for most of her life and knew nearly every twist and turn.

"Cody, slow _down_!" That was Raine. She was never much of a runner. He couldn't hear Zack though and he had a guilty feeling that was because he was shoving all of his energy into running. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Nether the less, he continued to run, desperate to lose Drew, whom he could hear in the distance.

After a while, he lost himself in the blur of buildings they passed and the hot September sun beating down from above. He could still hear the voices behind him, but they'd blended together and he only bothered to make out Rebecca's directions.

Finally, after what seemed like hours they came upon the park and Cody, ready to collapse, paused and whirled around. The other three soon caught up with him, Zack hacking. Cody felt his stomach lurch guiltily, this was _definitely_ not a good idea. But they'd lost Drew, and they were only about three blocks from the Tipton.

Strange, though, he didn't feel like going back, no matter how thirsty or tired he felt. He'd been cooped up in their suite studying like a madman. Eighth grade wasn't quite as easy as he'd expected and it felt good to be outdoors again.

So instead of helping Zack off the swing, where he'd landed and walking back to the hotel like he should've, he flopped tiredly onto the swing next to Zack and sort of stared at the thick clouds rolling across the bright blue sky as if suddenly it was the most beautiful thing in the world. And soon…he could feel himself drifting, flying…gone.

* * *

"Cody…Cody…CODY!"

Cody yelped and nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt something hard jab into his shin. Eyes open, he glanced around wildly. He was still sitting on the swing, but the sky was tinged a light pinkish orange. Zack was laughing at him.

"Don't _do_ that!" Cody yelled angrily, glaring and slapping his brother. Embarrassed he lowered himself back onto the swing, rubbing his cheek which had an imprint of the swing's silver chain on it. Well it wasn't _entirely_ his fault. He glanced up at Zack wearily. Waking up to Zack's crying every five minutes wasn't exactly what he called a good night's sleep.

Raine smiled and pulled him off the swing, "Come on. We have to get back.

He nodded, relishing for half a second in the fact that he was holding her hand again.

* * *

The Tipton Hotel soon loomed in front of them. Exhausted, the four climbed the front steps, ignoring the employees' greetings as they made their way into the elevator and up to the twenty-third floor. Once there, the twins bid goodbye to Rebecca and Raine, who'd decided to stay the night at Rebecca's and entered their own suite.

They could tell at once something was wrong.

Carey was sitting at the table, her head in her hands, phone resting on the table next to her.

"Mom?" Cody ventured nervously, "What's wrong?"

Carey looked up as though surprised to see them. The look passed after a minute though and she beckoned for them to follow her to the couch. They did so; Zack's heart pounding furiously- even harder than it had been the previous evening.

"We need to talk," She began. Zack's chest tightened. "The hospital just called," Zack felt like he was about to pass out. He half-wished he would, and then he wouldn't have to listen to whatever she had to tell them. "There's no easy way to say this," Zack wished he could go deaf on cue; Cody gripped the edge of the couch.

"Boys, Martha passed away this evening." Zack's heart dropped. It took just a few seconds to register. _"Martha's gone. She's really gone."_

Zack leapt off the couch and rushed stiffly to their room, ignoring his mother's comments about talking about it. He collapsed onto his bed and let the tears come willingly.

"Martha's gone. She's not coming back. She's really _really_ gone," He whispered.

"Stupid dying."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Predictable? It seemed kind of predictable to me but then again, that's just me. Oh and...since I seem to make innumerable mistakes while writing chapters I decided to dedicate a small portion of my updates to "goofs." So hope you enjoy those...Oh and one more thing...I may update _The Good Samaritan_ sometime this week. So if you haven't read that...please do :) _

**_Goofs:_**

_1. I spelled _and_ as _ant

_2. I spelled _felt_ as _felf

_3. I spelled _Raine_ as _Raind

_4. I spelled _Hoyt_ as _Howt

_5. I spelled _Jimmy_ as_ Jummy

_6. I repetitively spelled _Martha_ as _Marthat

_7. I typed_ two years_ instead of_ two days

_8. I wrote _she_ instead of _he_ for_ Zack.

_Until next time..._

_Please Review :)_

**_Fig_**


	9. Chapter 9: Grief

_**Author's Note:** Well it wasn't two months now was it? lol. I've been putting off writing the last part of this chapter for like two weeks. Ask any of my friends haha. "I have to write Chapter 9 today." lol. Every day. I swear. But uhhh this chapter's not really very long (in comparison to the previous one) but Chapter 10 should be longer. Anyways this chapter's just sort of a 'gate-way' chapter. Not exactly relevant but something to move the story along. Enjoy :)_

_Chapter 9: Grief_

Zack spent most of the weekend in his room. He left merely for meals to use the bathroom. He refused to speak to anyone, which included Carey and Cody- who seemed mildly hurt by this. They abided his wishes, however, and left him alone.

Consumed and somewhat angered by the grief Martha'd left with him, Zack spent much of his time crying and thinking. Martha had been one of his best and most cherished friends, next to Cody and Rebecca and Raine. He'd only known her for four and a half months, but the connection had been great.

He'd wanted to take her to see the track team, because of her love for running. He'd never be able to now.

Rebecca and Raine came by on Saturday. He wore his voice hoarse screaming at them to leave. And when Cody'd finally managed to shoo them away, he'd settled down for yet another long cry.

But by late Sunday afternoon, he really had started to come around. He didn't scream at Cody to go away when he came into their room to grab a video game to ease his tired mind. And he didn't lash out when their mother asked him what he'd like for dinner. He talked a bit more at the dinner table, answering a few questions about feeling better, but ignoring those about Martha and the funeral.

And so, because of this, Carey figured she could take a risk and try to get through to him; try to talk to him.

* * *

"Zack, sweetheart?" Carey asked gently as she knocked on the twins' door a short while later. Cody had met up with Raine and Rebecca at Raine's to do homework (Zack had been invited, but he wasn't exactly eager about going…) and this was her chance to talk with him without Cody interfering.

"Zack?" She called again when she received no answer the first time. He might have fallen asleep, which she didn't doubt, or he might have just been ignoring her, which she also didn't doubt. Carey hesitated before turning the knob and opening the door.

Zack wasn't sleeping. For all Carey knew he might not have been ignoring her either. He was just sitting on his bed, staring at the wall blankly. He looked a mess, with his hair going every which way and his clothes all wrinkled. Carey frowned as she walked across the room, which was messier than Zack himself, and sat down next to him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Zack?" She asked, tentatively placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her slowly.

She supposed she hadn't taken a real good look at him the past two days, because if she had she would've noticed the sadness in his eyes. She would've noticed that this child sitting next to her wasn't the same boy she'd known just seven months ago. This boy was broken and breaking, if that was possible.

"Zack, I…" Carey trailed off as his gaze switched to the floor, or what was visible of it anyway. Suddenly, she was at a loss for words. Everything she'd planned to say disappeared.

"Mom…" Zack broke the penetrating silence. Carey glanced over to find him speaking to the floor, "Have you ever felt like…like there's this _hole_ in…in your heart?"

Carey nodded, more to herself than Zack. She _had_ felt that way. He glanced up at her.

"How do you fill it?"

Carey thought for a minute before answering.

"Well…" She began, wrapping her arms fully around him, gently pulling him closer to her, "You do something to take your mind off of it. You talk about it and…you let it heal; you let it fill, slowly, over time."

Zack nodded.

"I…I had...I had _plans_," he said softly, staring at the wall again, "I had _plans_."

"Well…" Carey started after a long pause, "Maybe you should come up with some new plans."

"What d'you mean?"

"Maybe we could do something for Martha's family. Buy flowers or…" That sentence didn't get finished as Carey caught the look on her son's face.

"I'll be right back!" He cried in an almost jubilant manner as he raced from the bedroom. Carey smiled as she heard the suite door slam, _"Well _that_ went well."_

* * *

"Moseby!" Zack shouted, running up to the front desk. Mr. Moseby grimaced, partly because Zack was running through his perfect lobby, and partly because he was screaming _his_ name.

"What do you want, Zack?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the papers on the desk in front of him.

"I need the ballroom for a…party," He burst out. Moseby glanced up at him.

"What kind of party?"

"A funeral reception," Zack said softly, fighting back tears. Moseby watched him struggle for a few minutes. Carey had mentioned Martha's death to him but he hadn't realized how much it had affected the poor boy. He swallowed hard before asking,

"How do you expect to pay for this?"

Zack thought fast and replied, "I'll work for it!"

Moseby rolled his eyes. That would never happen. Sighing, he made to leave. He had work to do.

"Moseby, please!" Zack cried, grabbing the manager's sleeve. He was ready to beg if necessary.

Moseby shook his head forcefully, "I'm sorry, Zack. I can't just throw free receptions!"

He started to leave as Zack reached for his sleeve once more.

"Please Mr. Moseby. It's really _really_ important to me. I want to do something special for her. She…she was one of my best friends," Zack pleaded, looking Moseby straight in the eye.

Moseby stared back at Zack for several minutes, two sides of his mind having a grueling debate.

"Fine," He muttered after some time had passed, "You can have your reception."

Zack watched as he stalked away. Maybe things really would get better.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**Yeah so like I said earlier. Gate-way chapter. Nothin more to say._

**_Goofs:_**

_Typed _tiwed_ instead of _tired

_Spelled _Martha_ as _Marthat_...again._

_Spelled _same _as _sane

_Spelled_ it_ as _iit

_Spelled _going_ as _goiing

_Typed _:Giw di _instead of_ "How do.

_Until next time..._

_Please Review :)_

_**Fig**_


	10. Chapter 10: Til Death Do We Part

_**Author's Note: **Well it wasn't a month now was it? lol. So this chapter is lonnggg. I'm already (yes this is the same person haha) working on Chapter 11. So far it's not very long and I'm wondering whether to continue it from there or not...but it'll probably be up soon. Woww I actually have nothing to say ahahaha. Oh! Except! I'm working on Chapter 6 of Sensitivity Kills so that'll probably be up soon too! hehe! Woww I really am on a roll hahaha...anyways here's Chapter 10. _

_Oh but before I let you read it ahahaha...the clocks that you will read about in this chapter are real clocks that were given to me and my (ex - don't ask about this please.) friend by the lady who collected them. She didn't die though, at least...as far as I know. I have the clock that Zack will receive (wow spoiler haha) and my (ex) friend has the other one. I had to make most of that one up as I don't remember precisely what it looked like. _

_So here ya goo:_

_Chapter 10: Til Death Do We Part_

Zack stared into the bathroom mirror as he straightened his tie; his eyes were red from crying. Today was Martha's funeral; today was the day he was forced to say goodbye, forever.

The ballroom was all set up for the reception. Some of the employees had graciously volunteered to help with serving the food and all of that.

He took a deep breath. It sounded shaky and nervous, maybe even scared. Zack could already feel the tears welling.

_"No," _He told himself angrily, _"You're not going to cry, again."_

"Zack?"

Zack whipped around at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Hey, uhhh…you ready?" Cody asked, a slight nervous tone edging his voice.

Zack nodded and followed his younger brother from the room. Carey smiled softly as they entered the living room.

"You finally ready?" She asked. It was meant as a joke, but neither of the boys took it that way. Zack nodded absently. He didn't want to talk; all he wanted to do was get this over with.

"Oh, honey…" Carey began, reaching out to him, sensing the miserable air about him. Suddenly irritable, however, Zack edged away, scowling.

"Can we just go?" He muttered, his gaze switching to the floor. Carey and Cody glanced at each other briefly but Carey nodded.

"Yeah…yeah alright let's go." She said, snatching her purse from the counter.

* * *

Zack had never _really_ been in a church. Sometimes, when they had lived with their grandmother, they'd gone. And sometimes they went on Christmas and Easter. But this church, was absolutely huge. And, he couldn't help noticing, beautiful. 

Zack desperately tried to remember just_ exactly_ what you were supposed to do at a service, but couldn't; most of the times they'd gone, they'd stood in the back.

And when the actual funeral started, he tried to remember what happened at a funeral. Except there was one flaw to this idea- the last time he and Cody'd been to a funeral was when they were three. That was when their dad's mom had died.

He glanced over at Cody anxiously. Cody usually had a better memory than he did. But Cody seemed just as lost as he was.

Most of the funeral passed in a blur. Hymns were sung (none of which he knew the words to) and incense was brought out. The priests read scripture readings and one gave a big long talk about Martha, which brought burning tears he refused to shed to his eyes.

And then, towards the end, one of the priests invited Martha's eldest son (Zack couldn't pinpoint his name) up to speak. Again, this talk filled Zack's eyes with tears. And then he, her son that is, did something none of them expected.

"…Mom was a great person," Her son was saying, "And I know she helped a lot of people during her life. But there's one kid that she _really_ seemed to connect with. He's been through a lot and I think he probably knows our mom better than we do."

Martha's son paused to share a laugh with his family before continuing, "So now, if he doesn't mind, I'd think he deserves to come up here and give us a little piece of his mind. Zack?"

Zack felt his blood freeze at the mention of his name.

_"What!"_ He glanced at his brother standing next to him. Cody nodded. Carey nudged him gently,

"Go on," She whispered. Zack nodded and numbly rose from his seat and approached the lectern on legs made of jelly.

He stared out into the faces of the congregation. Martha's family. His family.

What on earth was he supposed to say?

Zack opened his mouth but the words simply refused to come. He closed his eyes and his mouth and thought hard, trying to come up with something nice to say.

_"Let your heart talk for you."_ He half heard Martha's voice advising in his head. She'd once given him the exact piece of advice when he was trying to figure out a way to talk to Rebecca. Maybe it applied here too…

Zack opened his eyes and his mouth and began to speak, loudly and clearly. What he actually said he couldn't recall. But his words affected the entire congregation, including himself.

By the time he'd told himself to shut up, he was bawling. Huge, sloppy tears were making their way down his face.

"Thank you," He almost whispered into the microphone. He hardly noticed the round of applause he received as he made his way back to their pew.

Carey embraced him tightly, whispering, "I'm so proud of you," and kissing his hair. His gaze fell to the floor as he cried softly and Cody's arm fell around his shoulders.

* * *

The Martins followed the family up to the cemetery for the burial service. Zack cried, clutching his mother's hand in his. Five minutes into the ceremony and Zack could take it no longer. Carey embraced him once more as he sobbed harshly into her dress. She understood. 

Watching a coffin being lowered into the ground and knowing it wouldn't be surfacing, and, more importantly, knowing your best friend was in it couldn't be easy.

She was genuinely surprised to feel tears of her own trickling down her cheeks.

She reached for Cody's hand, needing to reassure herself that her sons were both still there. Cody slipped his hand into hers, absently.

* * *

A half an hour later and half the Tipton staff, Martha's entire family, Zack, Cody, Carey, Raine, and Rebecca were gathered in the ballroom. Mr. Moseby raised a toast and the reception began. 

Zack sat sullenly at a table with Cody, Raine, and Rebecca. He stared at the plate of food sitting in front of him. He wasn't hungry.

Rebecca and Raine were eating and laughing and talking. Zack found himself feeling kind of jealous that he couldn't bring himself to do the same.

He glanced over at Cody so he wouldn't have to watch them. But Cody was just sitting in his chair, staring off into space, a deep distant look in his eyes.

Zack sighed. Cody was even worse that the girls. Snatching up his fork, he returned his attention to his food again. He felt irritable again.

This was, by far, one of the worst days of his life.

* * *

Zack managed to make it through the rest of the reception. Just as they were leaving Martha's son (Zack still couldn't come up with his name…Kevin or...something like that…Martha hadn't talked much about him) approached them. 

"I just wanted to thank you for setting this up," He said with a smile.

Zack nodded, "Least I could do…"

"Well it means a lot to us. And I know you meant a lot to her."

Zack nodded again.

"I don't know if you know this," Nameless Son continued, but Mom was a big collector of clocks.

Zack nodded yet again. Yes, he knew that.

"Anyways, we decided to give each of her grandkids a clock to remember her by. And we though that, to thank you, we'd give you each one." He said, nodding towards Zack and Cody.

The twins glanced at each other and then watched as Nameless Son pulled two clocks Zack hadn't seen before from a brown grocery bag he'd set on a nearby table.

One, which he handed to Cody, had wolves and other wilderness animals carved onto the bottom. The second, which he handed to Zack, had hot air balloons sailing upwards. The clock frame was a brightly painted blue cloud.

And even though this was something Zack normally wouldn't be caught dead with, he knew he would cherish it, because it connected him, in a way, to Martha.

"Thank you," He managed to get out, without taking his eyes off the clock.

* * *

A smile spread across Zack's face, a real genuine smile, as he settled the clock alongside his old baseball and basketball trophies, on the shelf above his bed about twenty minutes later. 

"Just the way she'd want it," He whispered to himself as he straightened it, "Perfect."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Yeah so uhhh that was Chapter 10. Now pleeaasse review lol. And...I do have goofs but...I forgot to write them down so...you'll have to wait til next time lol. _

_Pleeaase review :)_

**_Fig_**


End file.
